Semi Understandable
by Emi and Sin
Summary: New girls move to a town with a new life and random adventures. They go to skool, drink poop, and pass out meat. Along with annoying Zim and Dib to death. Please R&R Chapter 1: HUMANS!


_**Sin:** This is a fic that my twin, Emi, and I created out of boredom while we go through the boring days of SKOOL!!! I HATE IT!! I HATE ITTTTTTT!!!!!!!_

_**Emi:** What she's trying to say is that we aren't trying to be Mary Sues. We just wanted to write a random fic. If you want, go ahead and think of Emi and/or Sin as you guys, mmkay?_

_**Sin:** Yep yep xD So if you love Dib cuz he's friggin sweet and have short brown hair and hazel eyes (even if you don't) then you can think of yourself as Sin._

_**Emi:** If you love Zim cuz he's the cooliest alien in the history of aliens and you have dark brown hair with gold highlights and dark brown eyes (even if you don't...like Sin said) then you can think of yourself as Emi._

_**Emi & Sin:** Or if you want to be both go ahead. _

_**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING. THIS WAS JUST A FIC WE MADE OUT OF BOREDOM AND RANDOMLY. THERE'S ALMOST NO PLOT WHAT-SO-EVER**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1- HUMANS!!!**_

**(EMI'S POV)**

I was walking into the skool with my sister, Sin. As we walked into skool, people were staring at us. "What, they've never seen girls before?" I whispered to my brown haired sister.

"I think they like us!" She yelled while smiling. We arrived at room 24, our new classroom. "Sis, we're here."

"I'm jumping with excitement." I said with full sarcasm in my voice. Sin shook her head at me. Just when she was going to knock on the door, a tall woman with a black dress opens the door with force.

"Great, more disgusting children." She said with an old, scary voice. "Come in and introduce yourself."

We both slide in quickly. Sin stepped up first. "Hello," She said happily. "My name is Sin. I like poop!" Then I stepped up next to her.

"And I'm Emi," I said with a bored tone. "I like a lot of things...."

All of a sudden, this green kid, stands up on his desk. "Filthy humans, know this. I, Zim, will one day rule the world!!!" He finished his mini speech with a random evil laugh.

"Umm..." Sin starts out.

"Good luck with that." I finished.

"Can I rule tacos?!" Sin always had to ask really random questions....Especially in public.

"Yeah....no." I said simply and then turned to face the creepy, old teacher, waiting for her to introduce herself and show us our seats.

"I'm Ms. Bitters," Her creepy voice greeted in an annoyed fasion. "Now, sit down!"

"Where?" Sin questioned with curiousity on her face.

"Sin, next to Dib," Ms. Bitters pointed towards a boy with big glasses on and a big head. He just glared over at the green guy that had said something about ruling the world one day. I figured that they must be enemies. "And Emi, you're behind Zim." She pointed to the green guy. We walked to our spots and sat down.

"Now," She said, walking over to the chalkboard. "Today we're going to learn about bombs."

_**~Lunch~**_

Sin and I sat down at a table across from the table Zim was sitting at. The Dib kid walked up to us, trying to act casual. "You see that green kid," He said, nodding his head over in Zim's direction. "He's an alien so don't fall for anything."

**(SIN'S POV)**

Me, being who I was, only heard 'go talk to Zim', if that even made sense. "What if I don't want to talk to him?" I questioned.

"Huh?" Dib asked in confusion.

"You heard me."

"....Whatever...." He muttered and walked off which made me feel accomplished.

"You do know he didn't say 'go talk to him', right?" Emi said, looking at me like I was crazy. Which I'm not! I just...Like to daydream....

"Uh...maybe....?" I replied sheepishly. Emi let out a sigh and continued to eat the nasty stuff they gave us for lunch.

~After School~

Emi and I decided to take our sweet time getting back to our new house which was right by this small, weird looking, green house. The last people who lived where we now live said something about that green house being odd. We decided to not bother paying any attention to that.

As we were walking, the two kids from earlier (the weird one and the weird green one) were fighting. The weird thing was, they were having a serious war with water balloons. The green one was shrieking in terror as the water splashed onto him. It made both Emi and me laugh at how ridiculous it was.

"What are you laughing at, humans?!" Zim barked in our direction.

"What?" I asked.

"Ahh!" Zim screamed as he was splashed by more water.

"Don't let your guard down, Zim!" Dib called out while laughing.

"It burns!!" Zim shrieked, falling to the ground and screaming.

Emi finally calmed down from laughing and said, "Hey, um...Zim, are...Uh...You okay?"

Dib pointed at her and yelled, " Hey! You're cooperating with the alien! You must be an alien too!" She walked up to him and slapped him, causing his glasses to fall on the ground. I run up and grab them. I then proceed to put them on and run around. To tell you the truth, Dib must be blind because I couldn't see anything out of his glasses. All of the sudden, I trip over a green dog.

"Gir, what are you doing out here?" Zim asked, standing up.

"I found my cupcake!!" the dog named Gir screamed.

Dib walked up to me and took the glasses right off my face and walked away but stopped to say one more thing. "You two will thank me eventually! You'll see! You'll see!" He then walked off and Emi came over to help me up off of the ground.

"Boy, he's crazy." I mutter under my breath.

"Why did you stand up for me?" Zim asked angrily as he walked over to us.

"I don't know. Maybe because he was picking on you." Emi replied, rolling her eyes.

"Silly human!" Zim shouted. "I do not need help for it is you who needs help!" And with that he ran into the green house. The green dog, 'Gir' ran in with him.

**(ZIM'S POV)**

"Stupid, stupid, female human!" I shouted angrily in my so called, house.

"Where is my moose?!" Gir shouted.

"Shut up, Gir!" I was getting a 'headache' from all the yelling today. Gir started to sob obnoxiously which made my genius brain scream! I couldn't wait to blow up this filthy, disgusting Earth.

**(DIB'S POV)**

"Gaz!" I shouted as I walked into my house. "I can't believe Zim got away! I will get him next time! I swear!" I sat down angrily on the couch by Gaz as she was staring intently at her Game Slave.

"You're stupid." Was her reply.

**(EMI'S POV)**

I sat on the couch, opening a can of poop. Sin took a seat next to me. "Weird day, huh?" I said, looking over at my faternal twin.

Sin just nodded in agreement as she switched through channels on the our television. I sighed a bit. Then we heard a small screaching sound.

"What was that?" Sin asked, looking out the window by the couch.

"Sounded like it came from the house next to us." I replied, also staring out the window, towards the green house.

"Isn't that where Zim lives?" Sin asked, staring back at me.

"Yeah, weird...."

"Do you think we should check it out?"

"If you're so curious, go check it out."

**(SIN'S POV)**

"Okay, I will...And you're coming too!" I grabbed Emi's hand and ran out the door and into the yard of Zim's house. There were little garden nomes in the yard and they were so cute! We walked up to the door and noticed that the door was a men's bathroom door.

"Isn't that a-" Emi started but was cut off by a loud voice.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The voice of Gir screamed and sobbed from within the house. "I WANTS MY MOOSE!!!! I WANTS IT!!!!"

"A moose?" I questioned outloud in confusion. Just then the door flew open and Gir came out, sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Emi asked the green dog who ran up to us. She hugged Gir who had completely stopped crying.

"I. Don't. Know." Gir replied. I walked into the house and noticed a toilet in the kitchen.

**(EMI'S POV)**

Sin decided to drag me along to go check out the noise. Once we got there, I noticed a 'men's bathroom' door. I was going to comment on it when 'Gir' ran out, sobbing.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I hugged him, causing him to stop crying.

"I. Don't. Know." He replied. I decided to follow Sin into the house.

"Um...There's a toilet in the kitchen." She said in a weirded out tone of voice.

"Weird...." Was all I could say considering Sin was pretty weird herself so I was used to it.

"Yeah..." Sin replied, seeming like she really had nothing else to say.

Just then there was a voice. "Gir! Intruder alert! Defensive mode!" It seemed as if it came from inside the toilet.

Gir stepped out of the dog suit. He was actually a little robot.

"Did you just see..." I started.

"That? Yeah...." Sin finished. Sometimes we could read each other's minds, you know?

Gir ran up to me and jumped on my head and fell asleep.

"Aww! He's so cute!" Sin squealed. She was such a sucker for cute things.

I smiled at him, then looked at Sin.

**(SIN'S POV)**

I looked to see where the voice had come from only to see Zim....with different eyes and no hair! Instead he had atennas!

"Uh...Hi!" I said cheerfully, not wanting to hurt him by treating him differently because I now know his secret....He was bald.

"Get out! Leave! You filthy humans!" Was all he said. No 'hi' back? That made me want to cry inside.

"Nooo!!!" Gir screamed, jumping off of Emi's head. "I want them to stay! We is gonna get tacos!!"

"Yay tacos!" Emi replied happily. Tacos are nice.....

"No Gir." Zim replied with a sigh. "They need to leave."

"No Zim." The voice of Dib was heard at the entrance of the door. "They can watch as I finally show everyone who you are!" Dib was standing there.....with a camera.

**(ZIM'S POV)**

I was down in my lab when the alarm went off for an intruder. "Gir! Intruders! Defensive mode!" I yelled out loud, knowing that Gir could hear me but I still heard nothing. "Grrr, that stupid Gir! Looks like I have to do everything myself!"

I went up the toilet thing that was secretely the entrance to my evil lab of doom! When I got up, I noticed Gir sitting on a filthy human's head. It was the girls from earlier! They were in my house! The worst part was that I wasn't wearing my disguise. More humans had found out. Unless they were stupid like most humans. And now Gir wanted to get tacos with them which was ridiculous. Ridiculous!!

And then there was Dib. That stupid human just won't give up. Zim will not stand for this!!

"What'cha gonna do now, Zim?" Dib said mischeviously. "I have you cornered."

"Not really, Dib-thing." I replied simply because it was true. He didn't have me cornered.

"Uh....Me, Emi, and Gir are going to go get tacos. Bye." The human girl named Sin said.

With that being said, the filthy...earth monkeys left. Ha! You thought I was going to say 'humans' didn't you?! Well you were wrong! Wrong!!

**(GIR'S POV.....?)**

Taco, taco, taco, taco, taco, TAQUITO!!!!

**(O_O....SIN'S POV)**

We rushed out of the house so we wouldn't get involved with another Zim and Dib battle. Plus, we also wanted tacos! Gir was now in his dog suit again as we walked. I couldn't believe Gir was really a robot. That dog costume really had me for a while. It looked so real!

"So...Zim really is an alien...." Emi confirmed more to herself than to us.

"Yep." Gir agreed happily.

"Wow.." I started. "That was my first time seeing one!"

" Shhh," Gir whispered. "Don't tell anyone...or....or....evil bunnies will attack!"

"Seriously?!" I questioned out of horror. I didn't want evil bunnies to attack me. "Emi, I'm scared!"

"Uh huh..." Emi's not a believer.....

_**~That Night~**_

That night we laid in our beds. We share the same bedroom but have our own beds because the house only had two bedrooms. One for our parents (who were almost never home) and one for us.

Today was a busy day. Who knew what this new place had in store for us.

_**=End Chapter 1=**_


End file.
